


100 Ways

by dementorsatemysoup



Series: The Archer and the Cop [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Ways to say 'I Love You'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drive All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing for these two, so when I found this post on Tumblr I jumped at the chance to write some new Rickyl. Also I'm not in the mood to tackle any of my WIPs (I know, that's not a good thing, but I can't help it).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading. Bye...

" ** _Pull over. Let me drive awhile."_**

Daryl can see the sun peeking out over the horizon, a deep orange settling over the ground and giving everything a warm glow. Next to him, Rick hasn't said much in the past few hours, his heavy lidded eyes on the road, hands gripping the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. Daryl isn't sure when's the last time any of them slept, their group forced to go further from the prison than they would have liked in search of supplies, but he knows Rick has had less sleep than any of them.

In the backseat, Daryl can hear Carl softly snoring, his face pressed against the window, breath fogging up the glass. It's any wonder that the kid could sleep at all; he had been reluctant to leave Judith for such a long period of time, hell they all had been, but in the end they needed the man power and she's a lot safer with Carol and Beth than she'd be with them. It'll be nice to see her again, get one of her patented hugs. Daryl knows she's expecting a gift, he always brings her a gift, and this time is no different, the small locket hidden away in his bag.

He glances over at Rick again, eyebrows furrowing when he sees the man fighting to keep his eyes open. He's been trying so desperately to keep everyone alive, to keep them going, that he hasn't been taking good care of himself, and Daryl feels his stomach tighten with worry. He reaches out, gently wrapping his hand around Rick's wrist, startling the other man.

Look over at Daryl, Rick offers him a weak smile. "You okay?"

"'M fine. More worried about you."

"I'm fine," he insists unable to fight a big yawn, his jaw audibly cracking.

"Pull over," Daryl starts releasing Rick's wrist, gesturing to the side of the road, "let me drive awhile."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Please." That one word, so rare from Daryl, has Rick stopping on the shoulder of the road.

He puts the car into park, giving the archer a wary look, a smile flitting across his lips when he asks, "Did I just hear the word please from Daryl Dixon?"

"Shut up," Daryl grumbles ducking his head.

Rick's soft laugh morphs into another yawn and he nods, finally conceding to the request. "I could use a couple minutes of shut eye."

"Alright."

It doesn't take long for the two men to switch seats, even less time for Daryl to get back on the road. They're barely a mile down the road when a second set of snores fill the car, the side of Rick's head resting against the window, one arm resting on his thigh while the other is pressed between his body and the door. It's not going to be enough, the sleep he gets on the ride back, but it's better than nothing.

Without really thinking about it, Daryl briefly grabs Rick's hand, squeezing his fingers. He lets it go a few seconds later, gripping the steering wheel again, slowing down a little, knowing the others would understand if they're a little late returning to the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing tonight, don't know why. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and thank you for your comments last chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also I couldn't think of a chapter title. I'll add one later.
> 
> P.S. I think I was ReluctantSlashFan when I published this. Still her, just with a new URL. Sorry for the change.

_**"This reminded me of you."** _

It's stupid really, but when Rick sees the arrow head buried in the dirt he knows he has to bring it back for Daryl. He stoops down, carefully picking it up, brushing off the dirt. It's old, long since fossilized, the stone rough against Rick's fingertips; a small, crude puncture at the top from where some of the rock has chipped away. He weighs it in his hand, studying it for a long moment, his head snapping up when he hears Glenn call his name. Shoving the arrowhead in his pocket, Rick turns and follows the other man back to the waiting truck.

Later that night, he sits in the cafeteria, gently rubbing the rest of the dirt off with a damp rag. A piece of leather strap sits next to his hand, long enough to make a bracelet (he wanted to make a necklace, but he couldn't find anything that would work), or at least Rick hopes. He wishes he could polish the stone, make it look a bit better, but he's not going to complain. It's damn lucky on his part he even found the fossil, he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When he's satisfied, he carefully threads the leather strap into the hole. He hadn't even considered making the arrowhead into anything until a few hours ago when he found the leather strap. He's not even sure if this is a good idea, a little afraid Daryl will take one look at it and decide to never wear it, but it's the thought that counts. Plus, the image of Daryl wearing it, even if it's only one time, leaves his heart fluttering in his chest a little, so Rick shoves his concerns to the back of his head.

He finds Daryl a while later in their cell, sharpening his knife, but when he hears Rick enter the room he looks up, a small, crocked smile creeping across his face. He puts his knife and whet stone on the floor when Rick sits next to him, leaning against him a little, and asks, "Good haul today?"

Rick shrugs, "Could have been a bit better, but it wasn't a total waste."

"That's good."

They fall silent for a bit, enjoying each others company like they've done a million times before, but Rick breaks the quiet by clearing his throat. "I, uh, I have something for you."

Daryl sits up, eyeing him curiously. "You do?"

"Yeah, I was walking back to the truck, saw something on the ground." He pulls the arrowhead bracelet out of his pocket, letting it dangle from his fingers in front of Daryl's eyes. "This reminded me of you."

Daryl studies it for a long moment, squinting his eyes at it, his face unreadable. Nerves settle in Rick's stomach and he hears himself say, "It's stupid, I know, and you don't have to..."

"Nah, man, I like it," Daryl replies quickly, reaching out for the bracelet. Rick relinquishes it easily, watching as the other man runs his thumb over the surface of the stone, his face still a little difficult to read. Daryl looks up suddenly and asks "You wanna put it on me?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah." Daryl holds the bracelet out to Rick, waiting for him to take it, brandishing his wrist once its been removed from between his fingers.

It's a little loose, not the most ideal without a clasp, but it still looks good on Daryl. Rick lets his finger graze the back of Daryl's hand when he releases his wrist, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Looks good."

"Yeah?"

Rick lifts his hand, carefully running it through Daryl's hair, nodding his head, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Yeah, it does."


End file.
